


House MD drabble #2

by karaokegal



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to this drabble: http://archiveofourown.org/works/145728. Wilson watches House sleep. Episode Tag for Sleeping Dogs Lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House MD drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> My second drabble, follow up to this one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/145728. No beta. Somewhat edited to avoid pronoun confusion. I'm not crazy about the tense and POV jumps, but I'm leaving them as evidence that I have gotten better.

House smiled in his sleep.

Wilson watched. He knew their different circadian rhythms were wreaking havoc with House’s usual schedule. He knew he had to leave soon. He couldn’t help wondering what dreams churned through that dangerous mind.

It was good to know House was happy, even if it took unconsciousness to get there.

Wilson knew House’s daylight demons. The dead patients. Stacy. The pain that Vicodin only held at bay.

Did he dream of himself whole? Were there lovers who didn’t betray him? Did every case end with a cure and a solution?

Does he ever dream of me?


End file.
